jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czkawka9090/Race to the Edge
ROZDZIAŁ 1 Pościg za Okiem Perspektywa Czkawki Postać mignęła mi przed oczami, po chwili wyłoniła się zza skały. To był Dagur lecący na Nocnej Furii. Leciał w moją stronę, wokół mnie pojawił się ogień. Słyszałem jedynie powtarzane w kółko ,,Czkawka". Zamknąłem oczy, po chwili je otworzyłem i... ...i ujrzałem Astrid. -O, hej Astrid- powiedziałem nie wiedząc co się przed chwilą wydarzyło -Nareszcie się obudziłeś...- powiedziała Astrid -No tak, a co się w ogóle stało- spytałem lekko bełkocząc -Zostałeś uśpiony ze Szczerbatkiem, a Dagur ma Smocze Oko- odpowiedziała mając minę jakby czekała na cud -Okey, a co robie w twoim pokoju??? -A nic, wiesz twoja kwatera jest trochę inna niż ostatnio, a poza tym wyjdź sobie i zobacz... Posłuchałem jej i wyszedłem na zewnątrz... -O nie! C-co się stało!? Przecież... ...Ale jak!?!?!?!?-zacząłem krzyczeć, gdyż moja kwatera była kompletnie spalona- Astrid, gdzie Szczerbatek !?!? -W stajni, czeka już gotów na ciebie -Masz władzę absolutną przez cały dzień, ja lecę za Dagurem.... ...a no właśnie gdzie odpłynął!?!?!? -Że, co!?!?!? Astrid ma mieć władzę absolutną!?!?- krzyknął oburzony Mieczyk, który w nie wiadomo jaki sposób znalazł się obok mnie -Łoł, Mieczyk spokojnie, ty wiesz wogóle co to władza absolutna???- powiedziałem poirytowany Nie, to chyba dobrze co nie???- odpowiedział -Dagur popłynął na wschód- wtrąciła się Astrid -Dobra- odpowiedziałem, a gdy się odwróciłem zobaczyłem Szczerbatka przygotowanego do lotu... -...Dobra, Mordko widzę że Dagur jest na nas przygotowany- powiedziałem ponuro- tak, więc plazma, szybko!!! Trafiliśmy ich, Smocze Oko wyleciało wysoko w powietrze. Po kilku sekundach miałem je w dłoni, ale nastąpiło najgorsze, cudem uniknąłem kolców wystrzelonych przez Śmiertnika, na którym leciał... ...Berserk. Szczerbatek przyspieszył na maksa, zrobiliśmy slalomik między skałami i po chwili byliśmy koło 870 metrów od armady Dagura. Po godzinie lotu zabrałem wszystkich jeźdźców na Smoczy Skraj, gdzie zarządziłem zerbranie... ROZDZIAŁ 2 Geny -Kiedy zabrałem Dagurowi Smocze Oko zaczął gonić mnie Śmiertnik Zębacz- powiedziałem zły -no i co z tego!?!?- zaśmiał się Sączysmark -a to z tego, że był dosiadany przez Berserka!!!-krzyknąłem, po czym zapanowała cisza- jeżeli nic z tym nie zrobimy będą kłopoty, przecież widzieliście mój dom na Berk- odpowiedziałem ciszej- kto przygotuje armie smoków?-dodałem po chwili -ja-zgłosił się Krystian -Dobra, ja, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki polecimy pooswajać więcej smoków- odrzekłem siedząc już na Szczerbatku, lecz nikt się nie ruszał i nic nie mówił, więc krzyknąłem po chwili- RUSZAĆ SIĘ!!!!!!! Lataliśmy już dwa dni i oswoiliśmy już 47 smoków, jednak na Wyspie Melodyjnej zaatakował nas Dagur. Podczas ataku Astrid miała za zadanie zabrać smoki na Smoczy Skraj, gdy znikła za zakrętem pobiegłem ze Szczerbatkiem, by osłaniać tyły. Kiedy doszedłem do ostatniego zakrętu do polany, zauważyłem na niej walkę Astrid z Dagurem. Po kilku sekundach Astrid choć ze złamaną ręką to miała szanse zabicia Dagura, jednak tego nie zrobiła tylko stanęła z żalem w oczach. Dagur wykożystał to i kopnięciem Astrid za kolanem powalił ją na ziemie, po czym zamachnął się, aby ją zabić, jednak strzał Szczerbatka powalił go na ziemie. Ja podbiegłem do Astrid i pomogłem jej wstać, zaź Dagur wraz z całą flotą uciekł. Podczas powrotu Astrid leciała z tyłu pod pretekstem pilnowania tyłów. Podleciałem do niej: -Astrid, co ci???- zapytałem jej -Nic- odpowiedziała odlatując w bok, zaś ja znów podlecałem do niej -Astrid wiem, że masz złamaną rękę, ale dlaczego??? -Dlaczego co!?!?-krzyknęła do mnie z żalem -Dlaczego nie zabiłaś Dagura!?!?-odpowiedziałem wyższym tonem -bo... ...nieważne-powiedziała cicho, widziałem jak napływają do jej oczu łzy -Astrid mi możesz powiedzieć-prawie wyszeptałem -j-ja jestem s-sio-siostrą Dagura-wyłkała Reszta lotu minęła w ciszy, jedynie co jakiś czas spogłądałem na nią... Rozdział 3 Że co!?!? Skąd!?!?!? Poranek na Dragon Edge był cudny, ptaki świergotały, szum morskich fal i śpiewający Straszliwiec Śledzika. Szedłem powoli i sprawdzałem, czy wszystko jest normalne. Kilkadziesiąt minut później odbyło się zebranie w Akademii na Dragon Edge. Astrid ostatnio sporo przytyła, jednak dziś w pewnej chwili złapała się za brzuch i jęknęła z bólu. Sączysmark położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Zdziwiło mnie to, a gdy ją pocałował zacisnąłem pięść i miałem podejść, i mu przywalić w nos, lecz Śledzik mnie wstrzymał. Tuż po zebraniu rozmawiałem ze Śledzikiem o Astrid i Sączysmarku. Nagle do pokoju weszła Astrid: -Czkawka możemy porozmawiać na osobności???- zapytała nieśmiało - Dobra, Śledzik mógłbyś wyjść na chwilę???- on skinął głową i wyszedł - o czym chcesz rozmawiać??? -Czkawka nie złość się, ale... -Ale co???- spytałem zaciekawiony jaka będzie odpowiedź, zacząłem czyścić swój miecz, po kilku chwilach zadowolony z efektu podniosłem rękę z mieczem skierowanym ku górze, a wtedy stało się -Czkawka jestem w ciąży z Sączysmarkiem, osiem i pół miesiąca- odpowiedziała w końcu wystraszona mej reakcji Astrid, zaś ja doznałem takiego szoku, że miecz wypadł mi z ręki i spadł na podłogę... Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka wybiegł z pokoju. Musiałam szybko polecieć do Sączysmarka... -Dobra, wszyscy gotowi???-zapytałam Gdy Czkawka wszedł do domku Sączysmarka wszyscy krzyknęli -NIESPODZIANKA!!!- Czkawkę aż zamurowało Stanął jak wryty: Ja chuda jak dawniej, ciąży brak, Johan trzymający kostium Dagura, inni wikingowie poprzebierani za Berserków, tort i... Jaja smoka, ale nie zwykłe jaja, tylko jaja NOCNEJ FURII oraz stos prezentów. -Wszystkiego najlepszego Czkawka!- powiedziałam z uśmiechem - Mistrzu Czkawko, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę z tego dnia, ten kostium Dagura jest naprawdę bardzo ciasny, a jego udawanie to nieprzyjemna czynność, tak, czy siak wszystkiego najlepszego, a opowiadałem ci...- zaczął przynudzać Johan -Astrid o co w tym chodzi!?!?!?- zapytał mnie Czkawka -Czkawka, ukradnięcie Oka i zasadzka na Wyspie Melodyjnej były tylko ,,przedstawieniami" , tak samo ja i Sączysmark, a ile było udawania.-opowiedziałam Czkawkce -A te jaja to czyje? Nigdy takich nie widziałem -Nocnej Furii, Wyspa Nocy naprawdę istnieje! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania